In one aspect, the invention relates to an absorbent article closure element article that includes at least one compound material web. The compound material web may comprise elastic and inelastic regions which may be separated or stamped out to form closure elements. The compound material web may comprise a nonwoven web forming a first outer side of the compound material web, elastically stretchable strips spaced apart from one another, which are disposed on the nonwoven web, a nonwoven material which covers the elastically stretchable strips on a second outer side of the compound material web, and at least one non-elastic strip of hook material which bridges a region between two adjacent elastically stretchable strips.
EP 2301502 A1 discloses the manufacture of compound material webs useful as closure elements, by laminating elastic strips in between two flat nonwoven webs. This publication discloses that a reinforcement strip is inserted between two adjacent elastically stretchable film strips. A strip of fastening material is joined to the reinforcement strip, which prevents the nonwoven material from uncontrollably tearing when the compound material web is under tension. The reinforcement strip also overlaps with the elastically stretchable film strip.
A compound material web with elastic and non-elastic areas is also disclosed in EP1736306A1. Elastic and non-elastic areas are formed in this publication by applying a continuous layer of adhesive. The continuous layer of adhesive reinforces the material to a sufficient degree whereas a discontinuous application of adhesive on the elastically stretchable film strips allows the web to elongate in its cross-direction. But it is believed that subsequent attachment of a fastening material on the outer side of the web can be problematic because the material below the hook strip is reinforced only by a continuous adhesive layer.
EP2340796A1 discloses a compound material web having a fastening material that is glued externally onto one of two flat nonwoven webs. In order to give the material sufficient strength an additional non-elastic strip of material is provided as reinforcement on the opposite side. It is believed however that the application of two opposing non-elastic material strips may be overly expensive from a material as well as process point of view.
EP768075B1 discloses an absorbent article with lateral closure elements which do not have any elastic areas. The necessary overall elasticity of the disposable nappy is achieved by arranging an elastic element in the waist region. The closure elements in this publication are in the form of lateral wings that are “rigid” and presumably are not elastically elongatable. The closure elements include a fastening material which is at least partially covered by a protective layer of nonwoven. The nonwoven here extends over the hooks of the fastening material with the result that fastening of the protective layer may be insufficient.
WO99/13745 discloses a hook material having hook-free edges, where the hook-free edges are covered by a cover material. The arrangement described is provided to be disposed in the waist region of an absorbent article in order to be able to fasten the closure elements comprising a loop material thereon.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an absorbent article having a compound material web with elastic and inelastic regions. It is a further objection of the invention to provide a compound material web from which absorbent article closure elements can be separated or stamped out, which enables a particularly reliable fastening of a hook material.